Rise Princess
by NataliaLea
Summary: A forgotten royal family in the wizarding world and a prophecy could most likely change the lives of everyone especially Hermione and Draco.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I just started this today and this is all I have written it's really boring I think but oh well I'm pretty sure it will turn fantastic (hopefully) towards the end :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK's not mine even though I wish it was mine which I would have probably ruined the whole series if I were to write it :)

* * *

"Hermione darling please be careful and write to me often ok?" Hermione nodded and gave her mum a tight hug. Although she was excited to be starting her schooling year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she was also going to miss her parents ver much.

"Elizabeth the train is going to leave soon and I still need to say goodbye to my darling princess! Come here Hermione before your mother rains with her tears." Hermione looked up and could see her mother was about to cry so she gave her another tight hug and turned towards her father with a big smile.

"Dad don't make fun of mum if she's crying and you're not it means she loves me more!" With her hands on her hips and telling her father off. Elizabeth starting giggling at her daughters brave front and smoothed her hair down and gave her a small kiss to her cheeks. She whispered into her daughters ear quietly so her father couldn't hear.

"He will be crying like a little baby as soon as we get home and demanding to bring you back home."

Hermione giggled and ran towards her father and gave him a hug. She was going to miss her parents jesting at one and another.

After saying goodbye to her parents she pushed her trolley towards the train and got in. She was extremely excited but this would be the first time she would be away from her parents and she looked out of her window compartment and spotted her parents and waved tearfully at them. And slowly the train moved along and soon the train station was nowhere to be seen.

She sat down in the empty compartment alone and had no idea what to do. She picked up her diary from her bag and went through the photos inside of it she smiled at them and closed it back up and placed it back in her bag.

She was happy her parents allowed her to come to this school because back at home she was never left alone always an attendant or one of the houseworkers was always there by her. So she was quite surprised after their parents spoke to Dumbledore and told her what she thinks about it and if it sounded like somewhere where she would go. With a bright smile she had nodded and spoke how amazing everything sounded and that she would love to go there. Her parents couldn't say no the excitement shining through their daughters eyes and allowed her.

Her memories were broken when there was a knock on her compartment door before someone walked in. It was a girl with dark hair tied up into a pony tail with a white bow on top she was very pretty Hermione thought and she looked vaguely familiar although couldn't remember s=who she resembled.

"Hello my name is Pansy. I hope it's okay if I stayed in here through the rest of the train ride?" She smiled pleasantly and Hermione was happy she was going to make her first new friend.

"Please do sit and my name is Hermione. Are you also a first year?"

"Thank you and yes I'm and quite excited too. I've always been interested in potions so I'm more than happy. What is your favourite subject? "

Hermione thought for a few seconds about the subjects that was written in the Hogwarts A History

and all of the seemed so interesting but her interest lay in numbers and code.

"I love numbers and cracking codes so I would say Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"My mother also loves those subjects although they are quite difficult you must be quite smart?"

Hermione blushed and shook her head "No my parent's push me a bit so I've adapted the habit to love harder things in life to try and please them."

"Maybe that's something we have we in common our pushy parents but I still love them. I'm going to miss their constant nagging this year."

Both girls laughed at that and Hermione agreed.

"Oh and have you thought about what house you would like to be placed in?"

"No not really all seem very nice. Have you?"

"Yes I really want to be placed in Slytherin, both my parents were in that house so it's kind of expected of me to get in."

Both girls chatted throughout the train ride about everything till they arrived where they both had changed into their black robes and uniform with no colour as to indicating what house they were going to be in.

"First years please follow me in a neat single filed line." Professor McGonagall voiced loudly and every first year cordially followed her instructions.

"I'm scared now what if the house I'm placed in doesn't like me?"

"Hermione stop worrying it will be fine I assure you. Now quiet our names are going to be called out one by one."

Everyone was alphabetically lined up and taken through the huge doors of Hogwarts and Hermione was amazed at everything in this castle it was nothing like the ones she's ever been to. She stood back straight and maintaining the posture she has been taught throughout her childhood. There was butterflies in her stomach and she was nervous very much with Pansy towards the back of the line she was alone. With a a chubby boy in front of her that barely even looked like he was awake stood and the girl behind her looked to invested in her nails to even acknowledge Hermione.

The hall was silent as Professor Dumbledore gave his welcome speech all the other current Hogwarts students were quiet and silently observing the first years. It was a few moments later that they announced that the sorting would begin.

"Amelia Andrews"

Hermione looked up to the front and recognised her from the small playground she passed everyday when she went home from her study group. She was very pretty she had big wavy blonde hair that was tied into a high pony tail with a black ribbon around it. As Hermione observed as she sat on the chair facing everyone and a hat was placed on her head. After a few seconds of complete silence the hat spoke which Hermione found extremely strange but very curious of this other dimension of a world.

"Ravenclaw"

So the sorting went on and on and Hermione was feeling anxious, it wasn't after the boy in front of her was placed in Slytherin that her name was called.

"Hermione Granger" She walked slowly towards the chair and sat down whilst the hat was being placed atop of her head. She sat quietly before she heard someone speaking to her and she knew it was the hat.

"Ah a mix of Granger and Villeneuve. Strong and passionate also very prestigious may I say your parents were very humble and powerful although many have forgotten."

Hermione was baffled that the hat knew her parents.

"How do you know my parents?"

"I sorted them when they were eleven many years ago along with all your ancestors."

Hermione was stunned and very upset that her parents kept this from her. Did they not trust her enough?

"There is a prophecy that will be revealed regarding you young one so it is my duty to place you somewhere that you could accomplish the path set out for you."

"Slytherin"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So here is the second chapter :) I really haven't thought out what happens in this story like I have all these ideas but hopefully you guys like it it still seems lame to me though :) Oh and if there are any grammatical errors ignore them I just wrote this in an hour today and posted it so sorry for any errors you may see :D

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is JK's not mine even though I wish it was mine which I would have probably ruined the whole series if I were to write it :)

* * *

Hermione stood up from the seat an walked towards the Slytherin house where the whole table sat straight and clapped politely for the new incomer. As she sat she looked up to the line of other first years waiting to be sorted and looked for Pansy. She smiled assuringly at Pansy knowing she was nervous and that she really did want to be in Slytherin house.

As she waited for the rest to be sorted she looked at her house and felt like she was placed with people exactly like her old & new money but lots of it. She could tell by the way they held themselves in public not slouching one bit hair neatly done and their uniform was impeccably tidy with no creases at all. It was even surprising to see that the boy beside her Goyle also held that image even though he looked quite lost and was not quite understanding what was happening.

"Luna Lovegood"

Hermione looked up and quickly recognised her as the occasional girl that would come with her father to sell all sorts of exotic plants. She remembered how imaginative the girl was describing a whole different world that seemed highly impossible to ever exist. But coming here she learnt one thing if it is imaginable then it must not be impossible.

Luna recognised Hermione and smiled brightly at her when the hat was placed on her. Hermione liked her when she came over she was absolutely free spirited and she respected her way of seeing things differently to what normal people would observe. Hermione had no doubt she would make an excellent Ravenclaw with the amount of intelligence that girl held. And she was not disappointed when the hat said loudly "Ravenclaw".

_'There is a prophecy that will be revealed regarding you young one…'_

Hermione remembered the words of the sorting hat and felt chills reaching all the way to her bones. She couldn't understand why but she felt something was going to happen and she had no control over it. She wasn't aware of her surrounding anymore and it wasn't until the next name was called out that her whole world turned black and she fainted.

Hermione opened her eyes and was confused as to where she was as she looked around it looked similar to a hospital but a bit smaller so she made the conclusion that she was at the infirmary. It was dark except for the small glow of light coming from the closed curtains of the bed which was two beds to her right. She was about to get up and when she heard the occupants speak.

"I'm fine Draco really I am!"

"Yes well if it wasn't for the Lovegood girl you would have cracked your head open."

Hermione could tell that the two were really close and she felt kind of sad that there was no one beside her. It hasn't even been a day yet and she already misses her parents. As she remembered her parents she felt a pang of sadness remembering what the hat had told her. She would write them a letter soon and demanding an explanation as to why she was not told of something of such importance.

Her thoughts were broken from the sudden laughter of the girl. She wasn't ears dropping she was just really bored and had nothing to do but to stay in the bed until someone tells her she may leave.

"Amelia quiet there is someone in here and if Madam Pomfrey knows I'm here she'll kick me out faster than you can say sorry."

"Sorry but that was hilarious I can't believe you actually thought that I was trying to steal your moment of glory of being sorted. And even so I wasn't the only one that passed out there was that other girl in Slytherin."

"Well what can I say I am quite a catch."

Hermione snorted loudly before she realised she was listening to the other occupants conversation. The curtain was pulled back and there was that girl with the blonde hair lying on the bed with a small smile on her face. As she turned to the person who pulled the curtain she noticed the blonde boy with a sneer on his face.

"Has no one ever taught you that listening to others conversations is ill mannered."

Hermione was about to something back but the girl held Dracos hand and smiled at him.

"I'm really tired Draco I'll see you tomorrow?"

The boy looked at the girl and gave in and squeezed her hand and before leaving he turned to Hermione with a sneer on his face.

"Stupid bint"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatic actions and turned towards the girl.

"I'm sorry I wasn't intentionally listening it's just that I woke up…" The girl interrupted her before she could finish her explanation.

"No I'm sorry on behalf of Draco's behaviour he can sometimes be very rude. Oh and I completely understand it is quite boring in here. Before Draco came I was listening to Madam Pomfrey humming and let me tell you it was dreadful!"

Hermione chuckled trying to imagine that.

"Do you know what happened to me the last thing I remember was watching the sorting when I blacked out."

"Professor Dumbledore believes we were just astonished with all the magic in this castle that it took a toll on our bodies and we passed out. But according to Madam Pomfrey we were just hungry and the long ride on the Hogwarts express plus the added nerves caused us to collapse."

Hermione tried to remember the last time she ate and remembered it was the toast and a glass of juice she had for breakfast with her parents before leaving to the station.

"I believe both are correct assumptions. So I suppose you don't have magical parents?"

Amelia frowned at Hermione's question and looked a bit insulted before answering in a quiet voice.

"Does it really matter if my parents are magical or not? You know I'm not even going to bother answering that question of yours goodnight!"

With that said Amelia Pulled her curtains closed and turned the candle light off. Hermione felt puzzled what had she done wrong she was about to ask and apologise but thought that the girl seemed like she didn't really want her apologies. Hermione turned on her side and slept feeling terribly sad and confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** So here is the next chapter :)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is JK's not mine even though I wish it was mine which I would have probably ruined the whole series if I were to write it :)

* * *

The next morning Hermione was awoken by a very loud Pansy.

"Hermione you have to wake up soon I've been terribly bored there's no one in my dorm with me because I kicked everyone out. I swear if by today you're not out of here i'll…"

"You'll what Pansy kick me out of your dorm? I will be more than happy to get away from your constant chatter. Or will you make me end up in the infirmary?"

"Oh my you're alive! I've been worried about you so much and I can see you're more than better."

Pansy went forward and gave Hermione a hug and Hermione felt relieved that their was at least one person who cared enough about her.

"Miss Parkinson what are you doing here it's six in the morning?"

"To wake her up as it is the first day of our classes. She can leave yes?"

Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and ran it over Hermione before speaking up.

"Now Miss Granger remember to eat a big breakfast and make sure you are hydrated throughout the day. Miss parkinson I'm sure you will make sure she listens to these instructions?"

"Certainly Madam Pomfrey!"

As the nurse left Hermione stretched her arms and turned around to the bed Amelia had been and she could see it was empty. She sighed and Pansy noticed this and questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"She was offended when I asked if her parents were magical or not. Was that wrong of me?"

Pansy shook her head and started to explain blood status, pureblood supremacy and everything relevant when she finished she had a confused look on her face.

"Hermione are your parents magical?"

Hermione was confused as to why she would ask that did it really matter in this world if you're parents were magical or not? And Pansy seemed very set in the idea that Pureblood's were the supreme ones. As Hermione was about to say they weren't she remembered the sorting hat's words and realised that her parents had kept their magical abilities to themselves. She gave Pansy a sad smile and that even increased her frown.

"They are but they hid it from me and I really have no idea why."

Pansy seemed to relax at that revelation and now Hermione gave her a questioning look.

"It's not that I would hate you if you didn't have magical parents it's just that life would be hard in the Slytherin common room. If you hadn't known it's full of Pureblood supremacist and I don't believe there are any Muggleborns sorted into Slytherin."

"Well I'm glad I won't be butchered in a pack of snakes on my first day."

Hermione laughed and Pansy smiled understanding the relief Hermione felt knowing that she won't be harassed by anyone from their house. Both girls left the infirmary feeling light and Pansy was describing people in their house. Hermione was pleased she had a friend that could cheer her up and remove all her doubts of being a loner in a huge castle.

As they arrived to the great hall Hermione was astonished with the amount of food on the tables and owls flying around and dropping mail here and there. As she had missed her first night of a remarkable feast at Hogwarts Hermione was still pleased she could still witness the grand tables being filled with food.

Pansy dragged Hermione towards the Slytherin table and made her sit next to the girl that was behind her during the sorting. She turned around at the new occupant beside her and smiled and introduced herself.

"Hello it's a surprise Madam Pomfrey let you out so early. I'm Daphne Greengrass your other room mate other than that screaming early bird over there."

Hermione laughed and quickly agreed before Pansy started to warn both girls in kicking them out.

As Hermione was eating her breakfast she realised almost everyone in Slytherin had their uniform on neatly and were all eating very similar as to how she was expected of her back at home in private and public. Looking around the hall she realised that the only house that was quite similar was Ravenclaw as they were neat and tidy in all aspects too. The other two houses not so much but they were cheerful and Gryffindor was loud.

Hermione hadn't realised the boy that sat next to Pansy as she was to preoccupied with the other houses. It wasn't until there was a had waving in front her that she realise that they had been trying to get her attention.

"Are you sure you're okay Hermione?"

Daphne placed her hand against Hermione's forehead before Hermione pushed her hand away and smiled at the girl next to her and smiled back.

"Yes just some observing of the other houses."

It was when she spoke that Draco recognised the other occupant sitting with his friends and he looked into Hermione's eyes and sneered. Hermione also just saw him sitting by Pansy and tried to give an apologetic smile but knew it was for nothing because the look in his face spoke volumes of hatred. She knew that Amelia had most likely spoken to Draco regarding their small talk in the infirmary. The hatred and guilt wasn't missed by the other two girls on the table and raised questioning eyebrows at Hermione.

It wasn't until a boy with light brown hair sat next to Draco that the attention was off of Hermione.

"Good morning Pans, Daphne, and the honourable Mr. Draco."

"Theo what got you into a good mood this morning?"

Pansy inquired with a small smile.

"Well if you must know my father is on a business trip for nearly two years in Germany which means I have more freedom than most of you sad losers."

"That's so unfair I remember the last time my father went on a business trip he took me and let me tell you something it's not much of an adventure than me walking to our manors kitchens."

"Pansy don't be jealous I shall invite you to come over during christmas break how does that sound? Actually you know what why don't you all come over?"

Everyone on the table all nodded happily and Hermione sat there feeling a small bit left out. She could tell the four of them have been close friends for a very long time. She slowly got up and left the great hall not wanting to interrupt their planning for the christmas holidays. As Hermione was turning a corner she bumped head on with someone and fell on her bottom. Hermione could feel a bruise beginning on her head as she groaned in pain.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking and then yeah…"

Hermione had gotten up and took her books from the boy with glasses on.

"It's okay I should have been watching where I was walking also. Hi my name is Hermione and you are?"

"I'm Harry and it's nice bumping into you although I have better get to the great hall for some breakfast before it finishes."

Hermione laughed at his small attempt at a joke and stepped aside to let him pass. Hermione could tell he wasn't very social and it reminded her of her cousin Mary. How she missed her and her constant shyness of attention. It was her parents anniversary ball when Mary walked in with an absolutely stunning dress that no one could take their eyes of her. But Mary wasn't used to and didn't like the attention so she ran as fast as she could out of the ballroom.

Hermione was smiling when she heard her name being called out from behind her.

"I sometimes believe you're not even in this world half the time."

Hermione laughed at Pansy and walked on.

"Anyways why did you leave the great so quickly after Theo arrived?"

"I could tell you guys needed the time to catch up and besides I wanted to get to class early just in case I got lost."

"I really don't understand how you're mind functions but you do know that now that you are friend's with me and Daphne you don't have to feel the awkward one out and I'm sorry if we ignored you a bit."

"It's fine Pansy really and plus I think I would have been blown into pieces if I stayed another minute with Malfoy sneering at me."

"Oh I wanted to know something by the way why does he seem to hate you?"

"I might have listened to his conversation with someone without them knowing and them both finding out."

Pansy laughed and shook her head.

"Oh my our Draco can be quite a drama queen all because of you eavesdropping."

"I was not eavesdropping they were talking loudly I just happen to be an unfortunate victim!"


End file.
